Collection of One Shots
by JustLove201
Summary: This originally started as a one shot but now it's a collection of one shots and I do take requests. I will write for many different pairings, not just Stony but this is only for the Avengers and Captain America.
1. Football AU Stony

**Hey guys, I found this prompt on tumblr I can't find the exact prompt or who wrote it but I was browsing and found one from a while ago so whoever made this prompt thank you. I did have fun writing this and if any of you reading this want to read another Stony story I have one called Dating and another called Jealousy although I've been focusing more on Dating. I hope you guys like this one-shot.**

Tony sat on the bleachers with Pepper on one side of him and Rhodey on the other side of him neither wanted to be there but they didn't have a choice. Somebody had to restrain Tony when he got into his protective boyfriend mode while Steve was getting tackled. Tony and Steve had been dating for quite a while now and something Steve had learned about his boyfriend was that he could be very protective. Whenever someone out on the field tackled Steve Tony immediately shot up and tried to run out onto the field. One time he almost made it.

Steve played football and loved it a lot but Tony hated it because he always thought something was going to happen to Steve. This was the reason Tony always made sure to be available for every game; he was worried that Steve was going to get hurt. Steve always told him not to worry since he'd been playing football for three years now but Tony never listened to him. So after some arguing Tony finally gave up and let Steve play football but only as long as Steve didn't get something like a concussion or broken bones.

Although that didn't mean that Tony was going to stop worrying about Steve, no, Tony never believed Steve when it came to something like an injury. Steve always tried to hide injuries from Tony so of course Tony was always worried when Steve had a game. That's also why Tony insisted on checking Steve over for any injuries after a game. Sometimes Tony did these examinations himself but other times when they played a brutal school he had Bruce check him over. Tonight was one of those games where they would be playing one of the more brutal school's. Lakewood High school was usually relentless and every time another school played Lakewood at least one player either got a concussion or broken bone.

That's why Rhodey and Pepper where here. The first few games that Tony had went to Steve always made sure that at least one of his friends like Natasha was sitting next to Tony so that he wouldn't try to run out onto the field. Of course that didn't stop Tony he just waited for Natasha to be distracted by the game before watching Steve get tackled and immediately trying to run out onto the field. Usually another student stopped Tony before he could run out onto the field but one time Tony managed to get past the crowd and almost onto the field but luckily the coach stopped him.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts to stop Tony, made by either Natasha or Clint and sometimes Bruce although he only went to a few games, Steve asked Rhodey and Pepper to come watch Tony. Tony had pouted and whined and put up a fuss about not needing a babysitter but Steve had ignored him. It turns out Rhodey and Pepper were much better at watching Tony and making sure to restrain him while the game was going on. Any time Tony tried to bolt from his seat Pepper or Rhodey would push him back down and sometimes both of them would have to restrain him by holding one of his arms and dragging him back down to his seat.

After a while Tony gave up on trying to run onto the field and instead settled for running to Steve and examining him as soon as the game was done. Sometimes he tried to be discreet about it but other times he would just start poking Steve in the sides, shining a light by his eyes, or checking his arms for any fracture. Steve never seemed to mind when Tony did this and never tried to put up a fuss instead he would just roll his eyes and smile fondly at Tony.

Tony sighed tried to restrain himself as Steve was tackled for the third time during this game usually it was only one or two tackled per night because none of the other schools they played were usually violent. Pepper put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Tony looked over with a grateful smile.

"Tony, Marvel is undefeated so far we've got Barnes and Rogers and they'll both be fine."

"So far." Tony bit his lip, he knew that they were undefeated but that didn't stop his worrying, "Lakewood is brutal, they hate us."

Marvel High was there school and Lakewood was there rival. Lakewood was where Victor Von Doom and Brock Rumlow went. Tony hated both with passion. That's also where Loki wanted to go at first but his parents didn't want Loki and Thor to go to different school so Loki was stuck here.

Pepper sighed, "He'll be fine Tony, the game's almost over."

Tony nodded and went back to watching the game he saw Steve get tackled two more times and almost lost control but managed to keep his anger in check. As soon as the game was done Tony ran to Steve and started poking at his sides.

"Are you alright? I saw you get tackled five times."

"Tony," Steve laughed a little when Tony's fingers ran up and down his sides but then winced, "I'm fine, just a few bruises."

Tony frowned, "Just a few bruises? You know Bruce is here, maybe he should check you out or better yet a real professional doctor."

Steve scoffed, "I don't need a doctor and I think Bruce has had enough practices with things like bruises."

Bruce was training to be a doctor and had already applied to several medical collages his two patients right now were Tony and Steve. Tony looked into Steve's eyes to look for a concussion and poked at his sides a few more times and when he found nothing but a few bruises as Steve had said he pulled back and sighed in relief but immediately only just noticed the bruise on Steve's cheek. He put his fingers up to it gently but Steve batted his hands away.

"Tony I'm fine, besides we just had another win and I feel compelled to do this."

Steve put his hands on Tony's waist and brought him closer to Steve so that they were pressed against each other. Steve leaned down and caught Tony's lips in a kiss that Tony happily returned.

 _Alright,_ Tony thought, _Maybe football isn't that bad_.

 **I've been thinking about making this a series of one-shots but I'm not sure yet, if any of you guys want to send me prompts I probably will end up writing them and giving you credit for thinking of the prompt. I hoped you guys liked this and please review! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	2. Football AU 2

**Alright so I am finally able to see my reviews and this idea was given to me based on the review that a Guest gave me. They said, "** **So cute! I'd love to see this continued, perhaps a one-shot where Steve DOES get seriously hurt? I'd like to see how you write Tony's reaction. Have a lovely day! :)" So thank you to the person who gave me this idea and I'm sorry if I mess a lot of things up but I know nothing about football. I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Tony's POV.**

Another football game against Lakewood! How did Steve expect me to handle this? I wasn't sure why we were playing Lakewood again but all I know is that last time Steve was tackled five times and this time wouldn't be much better especially when Lakewood wanted revenge on Marvel. I glared at both Pepper and Rhodey but neither one of them were looking at me. Pepper was distracted by her phone while Rhodey was just purposefully ignoring me until the game started which was seeming to be taking longer then usual. This game was scaring me and it hadn't even started! This was ridiculous, Steve would be fine he never got hurt during a game because Bucky and he usually had each others back so they always managed to defeat the other guy before he could even get near them.

After a while Steve and the rest of the players came out onto the field and I'm able to pick him out amongst the players immediately. Steve is a utility player, which I hate because he usually gets put as linebacker and the linebacker is the one who usually gets tackled the most. I know I should be proud of him and how he's able to play a bunch of different positions but I can't help but feel nervous whenever he goes out on the field because every time he's on the field there's a risk of sever injuries. Fortunately Bruce was able to make it to this game which helped to ease just a tiny bit of my stress but you really can't blame me for being worried about my boyfriend.

Sometimes I get bored during these games but other times like these I'm on the edge of my seat watching Steve with eagle eyes to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Unfortunately for me I'm not allowed to run to him if he is hurt until after the game which only drives me nuts when I see him get tackled hard enough that the coach benches him. Although Steve's only been benched one or two times and the worst injuries he's gotten were a few bruises and a black eye but that doesn't stop me from pestering him about the dangers of football. I watched the game and almost jumped every time someone tried to jump on Steve to tackle him but luckily it was about half way through and he's only gotten tackled twice. Of course in times like these luck was never on my side and two minutes later Steve was being tackled by almost half of the Lakewood team. I sat up straight and watched as the other guys moved off of Steve who was struggling to get up, my breath hitched as I saw him holding his sides and it looked like he was gasping.

Anger surged through me and I wanted nothing more then to walk down onto that field and brutally kill those guys who had jumped on top of Steve. Pepper and Rhodey must have seen the murderous look in my eyes because before I could stand up there were two pairs of arms that were trying to restrain me. I tried to fight against them but Rhodey shoved me into my seat and pointed to where the coach was.

"Dude it's fine, he's getting benched."

Pepper sighed and nodded, "The coach isn't going to make him continue, it's fine."

It wasn't, but I stopped trying to run out onto the field like an idiot of course neither Pepper or Rhodey moved their hands although it had become more of a comforting touch then a restraining one. It felt like forever until the game was over and I was pretty sure we had won again but I really didn't care about the game all I cared about was making sure that Steve was alright. I immediately ran out of my seat and down to where Steve was attempting to get up with the help of his best friend Bucky who gave Steve to me once he saw that I was coming. Bucky gave one last concerned look to Steve but left us alone. I placed Steve's arm over my shoulder and helped him walk back to the locker rooms, I was glaring the whole time and I knew that Steve saw my anger.

He looked over at me with a small forced smile, "It's not that bad."

That's where I lost my cool, "Not that bad!? Steve look at yourself!" I growled and helped him sit down on one of the benches in the locker rooms, and of course I heard the wince that he tried to hide. I was glaring at him but I wasn't angry at him. The rest of the team, including Bucky, cleared out quickly giving us our space.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could, "Don't give me any of that 'I'm fine' nonsense Steve because I saw you when you were trying to get up, you were gasping and holding your sides. Don't tell me that it's just a few bruises because I know it's not and yes Bruce is here so I will be having him check that out, I don't care if we're only in high school it's good practice for medical school. We're seniors Steve, he needs the practice." I took a deep breath before continuing while also pacing, "What did I tell you about football? I knew I shouldn't have let you play! The risk of getting hurt is to high, why couldn't you have chose a different sport? Do you see what you're doing to me!"

I looked over at him and he was watching me with a sort of amused expression that I could tell he was using to hide the pain, "Tony, you're my boyfriend not my mom."

"I still worry about you!" I growled and sat down next to him, "You know I worry about you and I have every reason to, now please honestly answer all of Bruce's questions." I smiled when he groaned, whether from annoyance or pain I don't know. I kissed Steve's cheek and stood up to let Bruce sit next to Steve.

Bruce was smart, he knew a lot about first-aid as he wanted to be a doctor so whenever one of us didn't want to go to the school nurse or a real doctor Bruce would help. We usually ended up going to a real doctor if Bruce deemed it necessary and I had a feeling he would in this case but I also knew Steve wouldn't be happy. Bruce poked and prodded at Steve like a real doctor and I heard Steve gasp and wince but I managed to restrain myself before I could kill anyone. Eventually Bruce got back up and I immediately rushed to Steve's side taking his hand in my own and squeezing it.

"How is he doc?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at me but only sighed, "He's got bruised ribs, so I suggest going to the doctor. Actually I don't suggest, I'm telling you go to a doctor Steve."

Bruce smiled a little and ruffled Steve's hair before leaving. Steve turned to me and leaned his head on my shoulder with a groan, "Tony!"

I smiled and kissed the top of his head, "You heard what he said Stevie."

"I don't like doctors."

That was something that Steve and I agreed on.

"I know babe," I sighed, "But a bruised rib is really something you want a professional and experienced doctor to check out."

He groaned again, "How am I gonna explain this to my parents, they were already worried about my playing football now they're gonna freak out."

I scoffed, "They can't be more upset then me I'm only calm right now because you're here, trust me the moment I'm not with you I'm tracking those guys down and beating them up."

I smiled at the warm puff of air on my neck as Steve laughed, "I love you Tony."

"I love you to Stevie." I took his hand and pulled him up with me. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips, "Now, let's get you to a doctor."

He groaned.

 **Alright so I know nothing about football but Steve was a linebacker because I read that they get tackled the most. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please feel free to leave me a prompt. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **JustLove201**


	3. Garden songfic

**Alright, so this prompt comes from a Guest who said, "Could you write a songfic to the song Garden by Halsey about Natasha telling the team her past?" I don't usually do songfics but I tried my best and I had originally written it as Natasha telling the team but then I changed to Clint because I thought it fit better with the song. I hope that's okay. I don't own this song or the Avengers.**

Natasha stood in front of the mirror with a pair of scissors in her hand she was staring at her reflection, studying it, and while she was looking at she felt this sick feeling in his stomach. In her mind she saw a monster, a murder, raised and trained to kill in her mind she wasn't any better then the villains she and her team faced on a daily basis.

 _You said, "Darling, who you praying to?_

 _Was anybody answering you?_

 _Because I've done my part for twelve years now_

 _And I can't seem to get through"_

Clint stood in the doorway watching Natasha silently wondering what was going through her mind as she stared at herself with the scissors in her hand. Clint had known Natasha for a while and liked to think that he knew her better than anybody but even he didn't know a lot about her past or the red room. Clint knew not to pester Natasha about the subject because he knew that she would tell him on her own time and he was fine with that. He knew that Natasha blamed herself for a lot of things that happened but he would always try to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that it had happened in the past even if he didn't know the full story. She didn't always believe him.

 _He said, "I really don't care if you cut your hair_

 _And I really wouldn't mind if we don't go anywhere_

 _Cause I've got you, yeah, I've got you now_

 _I've got you"_

Natasha had brought up the subject today and had been starting to tell Clint but they had gotten interrupted by SHIELD who was sending them on another mission. SHIELD usually sent them on missions together because they knew that when Clint and Natasha worked together they worked as one and were unstoppable. Natasha was cutting her hair for this mission like she usually did and although Clint always wondered why Natasha did this he never asked why. That was another thing about them, they knew what the other considers too far, Clint never pushes Natasha for information about her past because he knows that Natasha would rather not talk about that.

"Tasha." Clint spoke gently to the other who was still looking at her reflection and seemed to be in a daze.

Natasha blinked once before taking a deep breath and raising the scissors up to her hair, she started by cutting her hair shorter. Soon enough they were ready to leave.

 _And you think my bruised knees are sort of pretty_

 _And I think your tired eyes are kind of nice_

 _And when I first met you, there was a garden_

 _Growing from a black hole in my mind_

The mission was alright and had gone well but they had come back to the tower bruised and exhausted. Not bothering to get changed from their recent mission Natasha and Clint sat together in her room, not talking but enjoying each others company. Eventually Natasha looked up at Clint with a look and he immediately understood what she wanted him to do. So Clint snuck over to Tony's bar and grabbed a bottle and two glasses that he brought back to Natasha's room for them to share.

 _He said, "Darling, what's it coming to?_

 _And have you got a lighter on you?_

 _Been trying put these down for ages now_

 _But I can't seem to come through"_

Once he was back in the room with Natasha he poured a little bit of wine into both of the glasses, took one, and sat back down on the bed with Natasha. Tony often teased them for sometimes sleeping in the same bed after a mission but the truth was that they only shared a room because neither one of them wanted to be alone after a mission. Nothing romantic was going on between the two. Eventually Natasha sighed and put her glass down.

"Clint."

"Nat?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

Clint looked at Natasha then took he glass and poured her another drink, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

 _He said, "I really don't mind if we take our time_

 _Cause I've got a couple bottles of your favorite wine_

 _Cause I've got you, yeah, I've got you now_

 _I've got you"_

Natasha took a sip of her wine and hesitated for a brief second before taking a deep breath and starting to tell Clint about the red room. She started with the training they put all the girls through how they grew up shooting guns, dancing, and everything they did to break the girls. Natasha paused at one point almost choking up but she took a deep breath and a sip of wine trying to go on. Clint saw her struggle.

"Take your time." He said, "I'm not going anywhere and we've got enough wine to last the whole night. I'm here Tasha."

Natasha gave Clint one of her small and rare smiles.

 _And you think my bruised knees are sort of pretty_

 _And I think your tired eyes are kind of nice_

 _And when I first met you, there was a garden_

 _Growing from a black hole in my mind_

Natasha kept talking leaving a few things out but for the most part she told Clint everything important. He kept listening not saying a word he only refilled her glass and stayed silent giving her silent encouragement whenever she needed it.

 _Said I love everything that you've got, boy_

 _Tell me, would you be mine?_

 _Be mine, be mine_

 _Sick, sweet nothing's you're tryna talk, boy_

 _Tell me would you be mine?_

 _Be mine, be mine_

Natasha eventually finished her story but Clint still said nothing. Natasha looked at him and he stared back at her, they put their glasses up and then drank together not saying a word. Clint placed his hand on Natasha's and gave a small squeeze that she returned and together they finished Tony's wine. They passed out on the bed together with Clint's arm around Natasha's waist and for once Natasha had a good night.

 _And you think my bruised knees are sort of pretty_

 _And I think your tired eyes are kind of nice_

 _And when I first met you, there was a garden_

 _Growing from a black hole in my mind_

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to the Guest who gave me this prompt. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it wasn't the whole team but I thought the song went better with just Clint. I hadn't heard the song before but I liked it so thank you again! Feel free to leave more prompts. :)**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
